dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xsari
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 15:59, 8 August 2011 Re:Apology Don't worry, no offence taken. My pointing out that it could be construed as a personal attack was more or less cautionary, some do take offence quite easily. :) Alexsau1991 (talk page) 19:13, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Removing comments Hi Xsari, I noticed you removed one of Dave The Maniac's comments from this forum. I'd ask that you not do this in the future as it goes against our code of conduct. The comments of other users on forums should never be edited except in extreme cases (even then it should be reported to an admin), as doing so only creates antagonism between users. Thanks for your cooperation. 20:19, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Heard and excepted. I won't do so again, no point getting banned over something so pointless. Xsari (talk) 22:00, July 04, 2014 (GMT) Profile images Hi, I just wanted to let you know that per our image guidelines, Unless there is a significant problem with a picture (such as poor resolution or lighting), we encourage people not to change pictures. This is because there can be many different opinions about what looks good which can lead to multiple changes with no improvement. Essentially, when it comes to pictures, "if it ain't broke don't fix it". If you do feel like there are issues with a profile picture, please start a talk page discussion about it to gauge the community consensus before changing. 00:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Elder One As I said on Loleil's talkpage, I personally think it unnecessary to delete the article. However, if you do still think it worth doing then I would suggesting adding the tag at the top of the article, and then it can be put to a wider discussion. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 15:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Image uploads Hi and thanks for all your great images. I'd like to ask that you follow this section of our image guidelines by adding a summary, license and categories when uploading images. If you find the instructions unclear let me know. Thanks! 00:37, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Good stuff. 23:51, August 30, 2014 (UTC) A Slew of Questions Hello Dear Xsari! How are you? Good I would hope. I've come bearing a noble inquisition. I just must know what color is your hair and what can you tell me of it (is it short or long, wavy or curly, etc.)? What color are your eyes? What prefered mount would you have in Inquisition? What kind of story do you like more: Action or Romance? What is your favorite boys or girls name? And finally describe to me your ideal mate. If you choose participate in this survey, this game, I promise it shall be well worth your time. B.S.S.T. (talk) 17:19, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Fantastic madam! As a formality, and a courtesy, When I speak to someone on their talk page I'd prefer if they keep the conversation on their talk page. I'll know when you reply by way of the wiki activity tab on the red bar thing at the top of the page and I'll always reply to you on your talk page. It's just my way. Page hopping between talk pages is tedious and unnecessary, I find. Thank you for your time and answering the questions. I'd like to ask two more and then I shall be on my way. I am under the impression that you would like me to answers these questions I have posed. If you it makes you happy I shall answer them, but after you answer my last two. How would you describe your personality? Which character would you romance as a human female? Once these two are answered then the true game begins. B.S.S.T. (talk) 18:08, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Simply splendid. I have more questions, but those questions would only sate my curiosity and they're not important for what I have planned. Thank you for your time. I promise you it'll be well worth it. Do you still want to hear my answers? I've the time if you want it. B.S.S.T. (talk) 18:55, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I live to please. I usually have long wavy, curly, thick black hair (when it's long enough I curl the front of it to give myself a droopy super man curl) and I've medium dark brown eyes. So far, my prefered Inquisition mount would be the Armored horse. As a storyteller, and a hopeless romantic, I've experienced my fair share of romance and action stories. I love them both, but I prefer ones with a nice balance of both. My favorite girl's name would be Godiva (mainly because she's my favorite heroine of legend) and my favorite boy's name would either be Odysseus or Galen (birth name of the protagonist from the Odyssey and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed respectively. Both are names given to Epic heroes, who fought countless enemies and searched the world/galaxy to find their loved one) My ideal mate would be a woman with porcelain skin, ocean blue eyes, and burgundy red hair. Most would say I'm weird, but nice. Personally I see myself as a sarcastic, wry, asshole with a heart of gold. Lastly, I think it's fairly obvious, I would romance Josephine and have little tiny Josephine babies with her, which we would raise on the shores of Antiva City. Any other questions you would have of me? B.S.S.T. (talk) 19:39, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I love women of all skin and hair colors, so it's hard for me to pick a favorite, but something about Burgundy Hair just sets my heart ablaze. Coupled with Porcelain skin and ocean blue eyes and you have an angel. Not important though. Drop by The Blooming Hanged Man's Rose in a couple hours and I promise you you'll find a treat. Now if I do this right I shall paint a very large smile across your face. If I do this wrong I will plant a very large fire in your heart. Pray that I do this right. B.S.S.T. (talk) 19:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC) It is done. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Blooming_Hanged_Man%27s_Rose Hope you like it. It has like amazing newd scenes. Joking, I swear! XD Please don't kill me. Nah it's just a story about you as an elf being a total badass. B.S.S.T. (talk) 21:27, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Xsari It's Darion. How are you today. I just wanted to let you know that I started a friend fic story about your Chaeacter Scaea on The Blooming Mans Rose or what ever that board is called. I would be honered if you would take a look at it.It's only part1 I'm hopeing to have part2 up tomorrow and their might even be a part3. The post has the story and what the over arching thing may be about. As always feel free to edit whatever you like regarding your character. Tell me what you think, and have a great day!(Darion Cousland (talk) 16:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you for waiting so politely for me to post part 2. I am currently in the final stages of tweaking what I have written and will begian typing it soon. I will let you know the moment it is posted. Sorry about taking so long.(Darion Cousland (talk) 18:11, September 9, 2014 (UTC)) I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to post the story until tomorrow after all. I appolgize for making you wait longer I promise you it will be posted soon.(Darion Cousland (talk) 19:32, September 9, 2014 (UTC)) It's completely fine don't worry about it, take your time there's no rush :) Xsari (talk) 20:45, September 9, 2014 (GMT) Hey I just wanted to let you know part2 is up as promised. Tell me what you think. Feel free to edit as always. I hope you like it.(Darion Cousland (talk) 13:46, September 10, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Xsari how are you? I just wanted to let you that I posted on The Lord Couslands Dinner Party board. I will still need help with my chracter as I will only be able to post sometimes. Some weeks it will be a lot and others it won't be much. Also I wanted to let you know part 3 of the friend fiction is coming along and I will hopefully get to post it soon. Well what have you been up to? I'm getting more and more excited about the reliese of DAI as it gets closer and closer what about you? Have a great day!(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:48, September 24, 2014 (UTC)) Hello Xsari how are you? I was wondering if you would mined taking the next post in the shared Fade nightmare that Scaea and Darion are in. I had always thought that we could swap of everyother post simply because both characters are involved. You don't have to if you don't want to. I was simply seeing if you would like to co-op it; If not than I can simply solo it. Also what did you think of my last post? I wasen't really sure how Scaea acted during times when she is really sad\scared, so I just ran with something. I'm done writting part 3 of the friend fic, and will try to have it up by today or tommorow. It is actuly going to have 6 parts when it's all set and done for the simple reason that I could not do everything that I wanted in three parts. I know their has not been much in the way of action in it, but starting in part 4 their will be more action like combat and such. Do you have any ideas for anything you would like to see in parts 4-6 any feedback would be much appriceated. Well I hope you have a great day!- Your friend Darion. (Darion Cousland (talk) 14:37, October 2, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Xsari it's Darion I just wanted to let you know that I will definatly have part 3 up for you on Monday, because alltough the part is done I have decided to make some adaptions to make it better. I also wanted to tell you to have a great weekend, and thank you for all the help you give me on the Lord Couslands Dinner Party board. with editing things in to the proper foremat, and manageing my character when I'm absent etc. Well have a great Weekend! (Darion Cousland (talk) 19:35, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) Hello Xsari how are you? I've been thinking about starting a blog and putting the two parts of the friend fiction on it as well as the promised much antisipated part 3(Sorry I still haven't posted it I know I've told you it has been done for weeks now, but I've just been so busy lately.) I'm not sure how to put it on a blog whith out having to typ it all out again unless I copy and paste it. I think this might be a good idea since it's going to have 6 parts when it's all said and done. I also think it's time to give the friend fiction a title, and since your character is in it I would like hear any suggestions you have for a titles. Also the Lord Cousland Dinner board has gone pretty quiet I'm thinking that maby a few of us should get togeghther and wrap up the story in a few last post since everyone seems to have lost interest in it,and I would hate to leave the story unfinished. Then when it's aldone we can get the admins to arcive it, or whatever it is they do inactive forum pages. My last thought is would you like to have an on going conversation on our talk pages? You know just talking about DA or whatever random thing we decide to talk about. Marge and I have been doing this and it's a blast! I love chatting with my friends on the wiki! Well have a great day. (Darion Cousland (talk) 17:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC)) Well I just wanted to let you know that I just posted a ragher large size post on the Lord Cousland Dinner Party board. To continue the story a bit. Also I will try to have the blog with the so far completed parts of the friend flic up today. Will let you know when it's up. Well now I guse we could start our ongoing conversation with a DA topic, so do you have any theorys regarding Flemeth who she is what she's doing etc.Also what do you think about the friend flick being titled "Dragon Age. Dawn of Heroes"?(Darion Cousland (talk) 13:45, October 15, 2014 (UTC)) I don't know I've always strangly never thought of Flemeth as a villian. She just does stuff that dosen't make sence for a villian. Why go through so much trouble to help both the Warden and Hawke. Now a lot of people will say that she only helped them, because she temporarily needed them. What doesen't add up for me is if that was the case why would she go through all that trouble to give Hawke hints about the future in DA2. That's why I coulden't bring myself to kill her in DAO when Morrigan asked me to(that and the fact that my party kept wipeing every time I tryed lol) because I got the feeling she was important somehow. By the way it was confired that she's in DAI right? If she is and it comes down to a choice between her and Morrigan I will choose Morrigan simply because my Warden romanced her and did the Dark Rituale, so they have a child, and I want the Inquisitor to stay in the Wardens good graces for we never know what the future holds. Also I saw the most recent Twich Presentation yesterday. I must say I'm more empressed with the war table and how great the advisors look. I mean wow all these people kept going off about how they thought Cassandra and Josaphine looked ugly (even though I always thought they looked nice and believeable) and then Twich comes along and wow they look amazing. I most likey be romancing Cassandra on my first playthrough and Josaphine on my second. I will have at least one female Inquisitor, because I want to romance Sera. I have 5 total playthroughs planed 3 male 2 female what about you ? (Darion Cousland (talk) 13:08, October 16, 2014 (UTC)) Well I will go ahead and give you all the characters I have planed in DAIs names. My 1st and main will be a human male warrior named. Jason Trevellyan. My 2nd will be a Dalish Elf male rouge named. Zane Lavellan. My 3rd will be a Qunari male mage named. Maul Adaar. My 4th will be a Qunari female warrior named. Natia Adaar. My 5th will be a Dalish Elf female mage named. Neria Lavellan. These are the characters I have planed. If you have ever wonderd where I got my account name Darion Cousland that's what I named my main Warden in DAO! I would also like to add that my new blog with the friend flic is up it containes the 2 parts you have already read plus the 3rd part that I have finaly posted. The blog is called Dragon Age: Dawn of Heroes(thank you for your support of the title!) and can be founf on my talk page if you look under blogs. As always feel free to edit whatever you like as it applies to your chracter. I hope to begian writing part 4 soon and hopefuly parts 5 and 6 will follow not long after. Also random queston about Scaea does she have a certian type? Also who do you think the Elder One is?(Darion Cousland (talk) 12:46, October 17, 2014 (UTC)) Well if I'm able to have more than 5 World States saved in the keep at once than yes their will be Dwarves. I had some in one of my 5 Origian playthroughs Krann Aeducan who died from killing the Arch Demon, and Karen Brosca who was the Warden Commander in Awakening(both 4th world state the same one that will have the female Qunari Natia Adaar as the Inquisitor. I will hopefully have some dwarves in DAI in the future. Also are you in to any other game series as well? (Darion Cousland (talk) 12:52, October 20, 2014 (UTC)) Well I also like Mass Effect(The ending could have been better I will admit that, but it seems a little better if your a beilever in the Indoctranation theory like me) I also liked Bioshock Infinate. I love the Elder Scrols and recently I just got into Boarderlands. (Darion Cousland (talk) 12:32, October 21, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Xsari how are you? Sorry I haven't responded in a little while. I've been busy lately. I have had a great week last Saterday was my birthday I'm 20 now! I will most likely post a new post on the Lord Cousland Dinner Party Board later this week. I am also hard at work on part 4 of Dawn of Heroes will let you know when it's up. Well unfortuneatly my PS3 broke and I'm not going to have the money to replace it for a while. I was working on redoing my fist save, so that I could get that perfact World State uploaded to the Keep in time for DAI. Now however I have this mayjor set back:( What do you think of the outfit their making the Inquisitor ware in Skyhold if you have even seen it. Have a great week. (Darion Cousland (talk) 18:22, October 28, 2014 (UTC)) Well I'm glad you had fun at the consert that you went to. I did not want to upgrade to the PS4 simply because all my games are for the PS3. I'm in a pickle, because I don't have the money to repair it,or get a new one or get a PS4. Which means when DAI comes along I won't be able to play it any time in the near future. Unless my buddy lets me play it on his Xbox 360. Even then it won't be the same, but I supose it's better than nothing. To sum it up being broke sucks. Regarding the Skyhold outfit; I belive that we should have been given the choice as of what to ware. Something along the lines of what they did in Mass Effect 2 and 3 would have been nice. If this is the only thing that the game fails to deliver on then I don't see how it's a big deal,because it looks pretty solid in every other area. It's disapointing, but I can forgive it as long as the rest of the game is great, and so far it looks like it will be. Well random queston. What do you think about the Indroctanation theory from Mass Effect? Also what books/book series do you like?(Darion Cousland (talk) 13:38, October 29, 2014 (UTC)) Well I'm actully going to a trade school right now. I recieve job training here and actully live here at the moment. They only pay us $32.00 every 2 weeks. It's partly run by the government and that's why they are cheapscates. Anyway it's not exactly the the buget I would need to be able to solve my current gammimg mishap,(broken PS3) so even if I saved up my check(which $15.00 goes to pay my phone bill Which only leaves me with $17.00 every 2 weeks) It would literaly take me forever! As far as what books I like: The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Kane Chronicles, Lord of the Rings, Chronicles of Narnia, Sherlock Holms books, The Inheritance Cycle,(also known as the Eragon books) Various Star Wars novels. Never gotten around to reading the Dragon Age books probily should. As far the Indoctrination Theory is concerned it is the belief that everything that happends to Shepard when he gets hit by Harbringers beam at the end of ME3 is all in his head, and is the Reapers trying at a last stich effort to Indocrinate Shepard. It is a subject that has long been debated back and fouth by ME fans. Theirs a video that I wached by CleaverNoobs on Youtube that is great and has lots of evidence to support the theory. If you are enterested in seeing it I don't know how to accach links, so if it's ok with you maby we could exchange youtube profile names,and I could forward it that way. I do recomend waching the video if you are enterested, because it might help to see the evidence with your own eyes, and if I tryed to explain all the evidence to you myself it would be a very long post and we would be here a while. By the way way you do know what Reaper Indoctination is right playing through the games I would assume you would. Well have a nice day.(Darion Cousland (talk) 17:28, October 29, 2014 (UTC)) Hey Xsari how have you been? I was woundering would you like to take the next Darion and Scaea post in the Lord Couslands Dinner Party Board. The next post is supost to be when Lord Cousland has his nightmare after the defeat of the envy demon, and Scaea has to help rescue him from it. It is when he gets the Fade nightmare about not being able to save Clair a.k.a. Curls. If you decide to take it I will be very enterested to see how you handle the situation. I'm also trying to give the chance to use Scaea again she is your character after all, and I have been barrowing her for a while(thanks again for the loan it has been a treat). If you decide not to take it that's fine I will just continue doing the post. I'm also still working on part 4 of Dawn of Heroes that is comiming along graet so far I will let you know when it is up. In my last post on the board before you posted I had a seane where Scaea gives Lord Cousland a kiss for saving her. I just want to make sure that I did not over step my bounds with your character.(please let me know if I did, and I'm sorry if this is the case) How do you like the Keep so far? Also I would like to know your Origin acount name so I can friend you on the Keep if you don't mined. My Origin acount name is Darem17. Have a great day. (Darion Cousland (talk) 14:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC)) I really haven't had any problems with the Keep. I think that the Keep is wonderful,and a great solution to the no save emport issue.I will send you a friend request next time I'm on the Keep. Wow you actuly wached all 3 parts of the Indoctination Theory documentary. I always thought that part 1 had all the most compleling evidence even though all 3 have good stuff. I still don't understand why a lot of the fanbase still want to reject it after seeing all the evidence for themselvs. Bioware won't confirm the theory one way or the other, but to me their is just too much that pionts to it. As far as making Scaea and Lord Cousland lovers: well why not. That sounds enteresting. Do you have any ideas that think will be good in that respect? I've never really written a romance sceane for Scaea before, so I'm not completely sure how she handles it. I want this to feel natural and not too rushed. I'm thinking that the Clair nightmare will bring them closer to eachother since it's something they both expeireanced. I would love to hear your ideas. Have a great day.(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:53, November 4, 2014 (UTC)) Well I think that's a great idea. I think we can go about this two differant ways. 1. We make it a graduale pergression where after the events in the Fade. During the closeing post of the story she propositions him with a chance to get laid. He exceppts which causes them to form a sort of friends with benefits typ relationship which he always entended to be much more, but she scared of her feelings can't bring herself to be anything more. She even rejects his offer for her to move in to Skyhold with him,(even though she visits on a regular basis never staying more then 2 or 3 days at a time) because she says it makes her feel grounded, and she likes her space to move around. The real reason actualely being she is scared of him hearing about some of the things she's done in her past, and that he won't want her afterwards. The way I've always seen it (and you can correct me if I'm wrong) after her brothers betrayal she was forced to do things she was not proud of in order to survive. She eventuly became numb to it, and just excepted it as the tough way of life she has been forced to live. After the events of "Dawn of Heroes" this all changed. Curls who was her first real friend died protecting her, and Lord Cousland (who she doen't know was there)from the corrupt Templars under the command of Knigh-Captain Fraizer. This expierance is what eventuly led to her joining the Inquision from a new found desire to do good in the world. I think we would then continue the romance ark with a story where she goes back home to confront her brother after he hires assians to try to kill her. Lord Cousland goes with her to help her through it. Her brother confronts her trying to say that she is no better then he is with the kind of things she's done. Lord Cousland asks her what hes talking about forcing her to tell him about all the things that she did, and regrets. she then confesses that she did not want to tell him because she thought that someone as pure hearted as him would be descusted with her, and send her away like, so many of her family members have done in the past. To her surprise he tells her that he doesn't care about any of that, and that he loves her just the way she is, and that she has to forgive her self for the things she's done in the past. She then relizes that know one has said they love her since before her father died. They deal with her brother, and she moves in with him etc.2. we can have their shared Fade expierance be the thing that makes them fall for eachother. Either of these is fine or any idea you think would be cool. Just want to know what you think. Also would you be apposed to them having a child sometime after they get togegther, or does Scaea not do that sort of thing? (Darion Cousland (talk) 18:54, November 4, 2014 (UTC)) Ok we will take apoach number 1. If we are going to try to implement this in "Agents" then we need to give our friend a holler. It will be interesting to see how he wants to handle it. I actualy really love working togetgher with other writers it's a lot of fun! Do you have any suggestens in how to implement it? (Darion Cousland (talk) 16:06, November 5, 2014 (UTC)) Re:Sigs Hi Xsari, glad to see you've gotten the basics worked out. The HEX codes here should be helpful in choosing a colour. So, where your sig currently reads color:purple", you simply need to delete purple and replace it with #00FFFF if you wanted the Aqua colour, for example. Similarly, to change the font type, simply delete Cursive from your current sig and replace it with whichever font you're looking for. This list may be useful. I hope that helped, if you have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask. 13:36, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Mail For You Ma'am (Read in an old timey train conductor/radio show host voice) Seems pretty heavy, doll. Hope you enjoy it. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Blooming_Hanged_Man%27s_Rose#Friend_Fiction_Volume_3 B.S.S.T. (talk) 19:45, September 14, 2014 (UTC) hello if you have a playstation 3 or 4 can i have ur tag and we can all play and talk shit lolStar Metal Knight (talk) 22:03, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry SMK but I'm an xbox player. 00:00, September 15, 2014 (GMT) hello xsari ! my name is dragoninquisitor and i'm messaging you because from what i've read in the lord couseland dinner party you seem to be among those in charge and i would like to make a request : right out of the gate i must confess that i arrive late and the shear volume of text already present is a bit intimidating for me to bring myself up to speed on what happen if you could post on my talk page a sort of resume on what happen so far that would be great now my point is that i would like to join in with a character of my own if your ok with helping me fit in here a bit of information on my character : female qunari rogue dual-weilding assassin or artificer formerly evil but willing to change DragonInquisitor (talk) 18:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) hello xsari part 2 here is a small desciptive text of her meeting the group : ( the context : it's night some or all of you are asembled in a room at the keep or maybe a tavern and there are candle scatered about the room providing light ) after a great day of adventuring you are sharing drink and story and generaly have fun with each other when sudently you feel a strange chill in the air half-way between cold and fear that make you hair stand on end at the same time it's as if the halo of light on the cadle is shrinking at the same time as the shadow are growing and becoming darker then out of the corner of your eye you see something in one of the corner of the room as if the shadow themselve were coalescing into a vaguely humanoid form and then as the new comer come closer to one of the chandelier the shadow leave like a vampire in sunlight and you see her she is a qunari as evidence by her two horn beautiful but in an atlethic sort of way and her skin is very dark ( as dark as the character creator in d.a.i. will allow ) and then you hear a calm and deliberate voice that exude extreme confidence : my name is black lotus/ and i would go on from there so what doyou think ?DragonInquisitor (talk) 19:23, September 19, 2014 (UTC) your a xbox player ? me too in fact i'm writing this on my 360 ( i have no p.c ) as well as all the other text i've writen since joining the wiki all the way back in march i wonder if you could give me you gamer tag maybe we could become friends ( only on xbox live dont worry ) i'm also a big fan of bioware work ( jade empire, mass effect trilogy, and of course dragon age ) if your interessted my gamer tag over there is : GATEWALKER721 sorry i forgot to sign : DragonInquisitor (talk) 20:20, September 19, 2014 (UTC) your response is apreciated ! i was a little bit disapointed when you said that it was almost over and that lead me to ask if there are plan in the near futur for something similar you know a play by post kind of game ( maybe the old gang getting together again for a whole new adventur or an entirely new cast of character for a fresh start ) that would be cool and maybe on this one i can be on from the start / last thing about your gamer tag on xbox while i would like you to say yes if you dont want to i prefer that you send me a message saying no rather then leaving me waiting forever ok DragonInquisitor (talk) 12:13, September 20, 2014 (UTC) little question ! i read your message where you said that you added my gamertag to your xbox live friends list and while i thank you for it on my end i dont see any "new" gamertag on my friends list it could be a glitch or something else if you feel like it could you message me and write your gamertag name ( with the correct way of spelling it ) so i can make a search on my console ? DragonInquisitor (talk) 15:53, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, hey! Awesome job on all of the images you've been adding lately! Just wanted to give you a quick reminder to make sure and add a description of the image and all necessary categories. Thanks! -- 02:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Ah whoops sorry I forgot to add those parts. I'll make sure to do it next time. 12:44, October 4, 2014 (GMT) HoDA Images Hey, Xsari. I think we should limit the HoDA images to 1 per character, rather than having multiple tiers. I like the tier 4's you're adding better, though (they all look cooler), so I'm removing the tier 1's. -- 05:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::If I could add my two cents here, 0.2, I didn't mean anything personal by it and I understand why you would want tier 4 and tier 1 images, I just thought that since HoDA's rendition of characters, (particularly at the higher tiers) are quite divergent from how characters appear in the main series and given the potential number of HoDA images it might be best to limit the number of images. I certainly did not mean to imply you would abuse that limit in any sense. - 09:55, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I also find the tier 1 (basic) version more appropriate, if we're to choose one of course. 16:50, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Josephine If I could offer you a piece of advice I was given a fair while back, don't be so quick to undo someone else's edit, espeically when the reasoning is esentially your own preference. Instead endevor to engage in dicussion on the matter. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 20:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :You've entirely misrepresented this advice I offered you. I did not advise you not to make changes, such as profile images; I advised you not to be so quick to undo another's edit for reasoning that is esentially a preference. :I do not deny that my change was a preference. Neither do I think that changes should not be made for such reasons. Rather, my point was on the misuse of the undo button as if my edit was vandalism. For the record, I would not have objected had you undone my edit for the reasoning of inferior quality. That is a fair use of the undo function, where preference is not. :Incase you think my 'advice' was bluster, it was not. And it can be found here. As you can see, I too was pissed off by the advice, but it's proven quite sound; assuming good faith on other people's change, and engaging in discussions like we eventually did, proves to resolve a situation fairly to the best possible satisfaction, as well as not putting of new editors who might be put off by somewhat heavy handed revertations by more experienced editors like you and me. :) Alexsau1991 (talk page) 13:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Image categorization Hey Xsari. There are some issues with the categorization you have applied on images. Please use only image categories when you categorize an image, a category which also has mainspace pages is never an image category. For example: Category:Dwarves, Category:Inquisition members. If you're still unsure please check my latest edits and check what I fixed. 16:50, October 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:About that Picture of Josephine You Uploaded Hi, thanks Xsari. I came across it on a blog I follow, and thought it looked perfect! As far as I understand, it came from the same video feed as the previous picture, although I'm not certain where. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 19:42, October 20, 2014 (UTC)